


It Started Out as a Heart...

by RenaRoo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special date night for the patron and matron of the Wayne Clan, and their son and legion of grandchildren are determined to make it perfect!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Out as a Heart...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-owlknight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-owlknight).



> the-owlknight replied to your post “To do a ship meme for Valentine’s or not. the real question”
> 
> Honestly I would love if you wrote a mini story of the Batkids making chocolate cookies for Alfred and Leslie for all their hard work and being a important part of the family.
> 
> A/N: And DONE : )

Dick is looking rather scandalized at them, and of course that would mean Damian is sharing the same judging glare. But it's harder to tell what it's over because Damian has been upturning his nose since this venture began. 

Bruce somewhat wishes Dick hadn't strapped Helena's sling over him at the beginning because it's making it look like Bruce has lost **both** of his youngest to Dick's shenanigans already. 

At least Cassandra and Tim are still standing by his sides. For now.

"They're powder ingredients, Bruce! How do you mess that up? You can't, that's the answer. You're a world class chemist, you should be a master chef. **All you do is follow the instructions on the back!** " Dick is utterly exasperated. 

"I can't believe this is coming from you," Tim points out. "Dick, you one time threw a pizza, a protein shake, and left over takeout in a bowl and ate it with a knife."

"I didn't make it for **other** people, Tim!" 

Cass folds her arms. "It's fine. Just... more chocolate now," she says with a wave of her hand.

Bruce appreciates the loyalty, but he's suspecting his middle children are only on his side because they themselves have utterly no refined tastes.

Though that doesn't explain Dick.

"The instructions said we could melt the butter in the microwave," Bruce attempts to defend himself."

Damian grunts. "Not **with** the chocolate ships and mix." He then looks to Cassandra. "And it's not more chocolate. It's the same amount of chocolate. It's just melted in with the cookie mix now."

There's a string of drool hanging from Helena's mouth that Bruce can't stop staring at because melted chocolate chips are manageable. Drool in the cookies might not be. But it doesn't seem to be bothering Dick. 

"So now they're chocolate cookies instead of chocolate chip cookies, no big deal!" Tim bemoans, taking the mixing bowl from Dick and beginning to spoon out the batter. 

"Make them hearts!" Cass reminds him. 

Dick looks at Bruce. "We just gotta make sure that they know how much we appreciate them today, y'know?" 

Bruce nods, reaching over and allowing Helena to grab onto his fingers, his eyes darting to the clock on the wall. They have an hour until Alfred and Leslie are chauffeured by Jason from their date. And he's questioning why the only one of his children able to actually **cook** was the one who volunteered for driving duty. 

"Hopefully they'll know," Bruce says.

Damian lets out a growl. "You and Cain are useless -- do you actually think that'll look like a heart when they're done!?"

"Maybe an anatomically correct one."

Helena squeals in delighted laughter. 

Bruce hopes it's the thought that counts.


End file.
